


Przyjaciele Lisy T.

by Klawa



Series: Mity o Krukonach [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Ravenclaw
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3  osobne drabble o Lisie Turpin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyjaciele Lisy T.

Jedno z pierwszych wspomnień Terry'ego związanych z Lisą: siedzą przy małym, żółtym stoliku dla dzieci, jedząc ciasto czekoladowe, mimo że Terry głośno nalegał na ciasto bananowe. Mają po pięć lat.

Lisa bawi się swoją porcją, aż na talerzu zostaje brązowa, nieapetyczna breja, w której dziewczynka palcem kreśli inkantację zaklęcia lewitującego _._

Nieco później, Lisa w błękitnej sukience ubabranej czekoladą wybiega do ogrodu, wymachując różdżką zabraną mamie i wołając:  
  
– _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Biały szczeniak plątający się Terry'emu pod nogami unosi się w powietrze, zawodząc przeraźliwie, co przykuwa uwagę dorosłych i oboje dostają karę.

 

Nastoletnia Lisa nie różni się tak bardzo od tej pięcioletniej.

 

* * *

  
  
Mandy nie znała żadnego czarodzieja ani czarownicy w swoim wieku. Wsiadając do pociągu, który miał zabrać ją do Hogwartu, czuła się nieco niepewnie i odetchnęła z ulgą gdy jakaś dziewczyna zaciągnęła ją do przedziału, w którym siedział już naburmuszony chłopak.  
  
– Jestem Lisa – przedstawiła się, posyłając Mandy radosny uśmiech.

– Mandy.  
  
– Miło cię poznać, Mandy. Czuję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółkami.  


Za każdym razem, gdy Lisa pakuje ją w jakieś kłopoty, Mandy lubi powtarzać, że gdyby mogła cofnąć czas, nigdy nie weszłaby do tego wagonu.  
Prawda jednak jest taka, że kocha każdą chwilę spędzoną ze swoją przyjaciółką.

(I tylko czasami ma ochotę ją zabić.)

 

* * *

 

Eddie stoi przed przeklętym przejściem, tracąc nadzieję na znalezienie właściwej odpowiedzi. Czasami naprawdę nienawidzi poczucia humoru Ravenclaw – kto normalny zamiast hasła tworzy sadystyczną kołatkę do drzwi?

– To magia, idioto – rozlega się tuż za nim. Eddie ogląda się i widzi niziutką pierwszoklasistkę z wypchaną, granatową torbą.

– Co?

– Odpowiedź. To magia – mówi ze zniecierpliwieniem dziewczynka, a kołatka posłusznie otwiera przejście. – Jestem Lisa, tak poza tym. Suń się, chcę przejść.

– Eddie Carmichael – przedstawia się chłopak, wchodząc za nią do środka.

– Miło cię poznać, Eddie Carmichaelu – odpowiada Lisa, obrzucając go kalkulującym spojrzeniem.  
  


Miesiąc później udaje im się – przypadkiem – wysadzić dormitorium chłopców z trzeciego roku.

 


End file.
